Pasiones Prohibidas
by Noraneko29
Summary: "hay lugares en que el amor lo consideran un pecado cruel, y doloroso, y la pasión es un tabú de lo prohibido, Bertolthd Hoover, ha vivido toda su vida enamorado de su amiga, pero en su situación es prácticamente, algo prohibido, pero cuando el amor se presenta, se puede volver un caos"
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Holo Chicos Los Saluda Su Amiga Kelpie Astaroth y en esta ocacion les traigo una hermosa historia ¡Beruannie! -**

 **A.T.K: es enserio – me mira con ironía**

 **Yo: Tranquila, es que me di cuenta de que no había escrito una historia sobre mi anime favorito jejejeje, asi esta historia, es mi punto de vista de que hubiera pasado si annie no se hubiera unido a la policía militar si no a la legion de reconocimiento, y pues mejor ya no digo nada quiero que casi todo sea sorpresa- me siento en un sofá y me pongo a comer palomitas**

 **A.T.K: solo espero que si continues-**

 **Yo: mejor cállate y disfruta, bueno amigos iniciemos ¡PASIONES PROHIBIDAS! -**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí todos a su respectivo creador. Yo solo los ocupo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 _Capítulo I_

" **hay lugares en que el amor lo consideran un pecado cruel, y doloroso, y la pasión es un tabú de lo prohibido, Bertolthd Hoover, ha vivido toda su vida enamorado de su amiga, pero en su situación es prácticamente, algo prohibido, pero cuando el amor se presenta, se puede volver un caos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Año 845"**

Habían pasado unos días desde, la caída y recuperación de trost, para muchos fue una sorpresa saber qué humanos podían convertirse en titanes, algunos temían, otros se sorprendían, y a ciertas personas en espacial les preocupaban.

"en un lugar alejado de las personas"

Nos dirigimos a un lugar en donde se observan a tres jóvenes, quienes no son nada mas y nada menos que, Reiner, Annie y Bertolthtd

-chicos, creo que por fin encontramos nuestro objetivo- inicia Reinar la conversación

-pero, la legion de reconocimiento lo tiene a su cargo, no se que podemos hacer esto se complicó, solo tengo una idea- menciona Bert mirando a sus compañeros- que nos unamos a la legion de reconocimiento, asi nos cuidaremos la espalda los tres- pensó pues, temía por la seguridad de sus amigos

-pero no crees que sería sospechoso, que tres chicos que decían que querían unirse a la policía militar, ultimas instancias unirse a la legion, creo que es una locura, además estuvieron a punto de descubrir nuestro secreto, y aun me arrepiento de lo que hice- miraba annie con tristeza trayendo a su mente , el recuerdo de ese día del ataque a trost, Marco los había descubierto, y se habían desecho de el con tal de proteger su secreto Annie, a pesar de su expresión sin sentimiento por fuera, en su interior se arrepentía profundamente- creo, que sería mejor que nos acataramos, al plan original que ustedes vallan a la legion y yo a la policía militar-

-no crees que seria mas sospechoso Annie, creo que Bert tiene razón, es mejor que nos cuidemos la espalda y que vigilemos, a nuestro objetivo asi sabremos, que tanto sabe y si y a tiene sus recuerdos-

Annie solo torcio los ojos en señal de desaprobación, Bert sola la miraba, pero es que le preocupaba, era muy querida para él, más que a su propia vida

-bueno será como dicen ustedes, pero recuerda que yo solo quiero volver a casa como se lo prometí a mi padre- recordando su promesa, al día de su partida de su tierra natal.

-ahí que irnos en unas horas es la ceremonia y no tardan en irnos a hacer el llamado- concluyo Reiner, y se fueron del lugar.

Bert, se quedo pensando sabia, que Annie se sentía mal por lo que hicieron ese dia en trost, pero no había otra opción, y el también se sentía culpable, por lo que paso, pero su corazón se revolcaba de dolor, al traer esos recuerdos

" **El dia del ataque a Trost"**

 _Habían pasado un rato después de que Marco se volvió desayuno de titan, Annie no podía mas faltaban muchos titanes, pero su mente ya no se enfocaba en eso si no en lo que había hecho, sin darse cuenta callo en un callejón obscuro y solo, ella solo se solto a llorar, ya no podía mas soportar ese pecado cruel, en su alma, Bert alcanzo a divisar esto y bajo donde annie y al verla derrumbada, y sin ganas de seguir, comenzó a derramar lagrimas, por sus ojos, castaños, la abrazo, y acaricio su cabello dejando un beso en su coronilla, annie levanto la vista y lo abrazo con fuerza, el correspondia ese abrazo, su corazón latia a mil por hora, el la amaba y no se lo había dicho por miedo a no ser correpondido, y también por que sabia , que amarse, en ese momento, era algo prohibido, fue cuando penso ¿Cuántas vidas tenían que sacrificar, para alcanzar, su regreso y su libertad? Y por si fuera poco, ¿hacer que el amor, ya no fuera prohibido?_

" **fin del recuerdo"**

La ceremonia de los cadetes había iniciado, ahora los que acababan de hablar era la legion de reconocimiento, su discurso, era algo, cruel, al exponer la realidad, a la que se enfrentarían

-los que desen unirse a otro, bando, háganlo, no se les dara un castigo- sin necesidad de decirlo dos veces, los reclutas, muy pocos quedaban para unirse, Bertolthdt, cerro los ojos temiendo, que annie y reiner, se fueran, le asustaba, el que no pudiera estar junto a ella, ver su mirada azulina, que hace su corazón lata con fuerza. Pasaron unos minutos, y el abrió con lentitud sus ojos y vio que a su derecha estaba, aun reiner, y al voltear a donde estaba Annie, no la vi, eso hizo, que su corazón se le partiera, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas.

-hay que seguir el plan, hasta el final- al momento Bert volteo a su izquierda dándose cuenta de que Annie si se había quedado, de forma rápida se limpio las lagrimas, y continuo la ceremonia, y Bert seguía feliz, para esa misma noche viajaron a donde estaba la legion de reconocimiento, sin darse cuenta de que algo había empezado y era mejor ya no dar marcha atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yo: Holo Chicos estamos de vuelta jejejejejeje y perdone si es muy corto es que mi semana de exámenes me consume -**

 **A.T.K: es enserio – me mira con ironía**

 **Yo: Tranquila, espero que sobreviva jejejeje-**

 **A.T.K: solo espero que si continues-**

 **Yo: mejor cállate ye te dije que si voy a continuar pero bueno me voy besos sinestros y sonrisas obscuras bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Holo Chicos Los Saluda Su Amiga Murasaki Kagamine, si, aunque no lo crean me cambie mi nombre, pero, este es definitivo, jejejeje bueno cambiando de tema, en esta ocacion les traigo un capítulo mas de esta hermosa historia ¡Beruannie! -**

 **A.T.K: es enserio, dijiste que el lunes, la publicabas, ¡y mira nada! – me mira con ironía**

 **Yo: si lo se y me disculpo, pero es que estuve en semana de exámenes, y tuve tres concursos uno de canto, otro de danza, y otro de interpretación en violín, y gané en 1er lugar en Violín, y de los otros dos segundos lugares jejejeje-**

 **A.T.K: eso lo explica un poco, pero por que no lo publicaste, el sábado o domingo-**

 **Yo: no tengo internet, y solo me conecto, cuando estoy en el colegio jejejejejeje-**

 **A.T.K: mejor me callo- se va a otro lugar-**

 **Yo: mejor cállate y disfruta, bueno amigos iniciemos ¡PASIONES PROHIBIDAS! Nos leemos más abajo- me oculto de manera misteriosa, en las sombras.**

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS**

 **issacaballerog94: si disculpa mi mala ortografía, jejejeje tratare de mejorar y que bueno que te gusto espero y me sigas como autora, y que sigas esta historia!**

 **Los personajes utilizados aquí todos a su respectivo creador. Yo solo los ocupo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 _Capítulo II_

" **hay lugares en que el amor lo consideran un pecado cruel, y doloroso, y la pasión es un tabú de lo prohibido, Bertolthtd Hoover, ha vivido toda su vida enamorado de su amiga, pero en su situación es prácticamente, algo prohibido, pero cuando el amor se presenta, se puede volver un caos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Año 845"**

" **Cuartel de la legion de reconocimiento"**

Después de la ceremonia de ingreso a legion donde nuestro trio favorito **(sin albur XD** ), había llegado ya al cuartel, en unos pocos instantes habían sido instalados, en sus respectivas camas, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando los llamaron para darles un recorrido por el lugar, era un lugar simplemente hermoso, Annie observaba cada detalle del lugar, en cambio, Bertholdht la miraba a ella, ese tono de azul de sus ojos, que congelaba, a cualquier persona, y esa piel, blanca como los albinos reflejados por los hermosos rayos de la luna, y sus labios, eran como un par de hojas de cerezo, tan finos y delicados, era el deleite, completo a su vista, siempre se preguntaba, ¿como se sentiría, tocar esa piel tan suave y delicada? y ¿como se sentiría, besar esos labios cerezas?, dándose cuenta que ella era simplemente perfecta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que se encontraron, a Eren.

-chicos, como están si han venido a la legion-

-sí, aunque no lo creas- respondió la chica patata

-si espero y no nos hayas extrañado- hablo reiner

-REINER! Tú también te uniste-

-y no te olvides de nosotros- eren vio a Annie, Bertholdht, Connie, Jean, Krista e Ymir

-pero y ¿Marco, que se ha unido a la policía militar? - esa pregunta, dejo en silencio absoluto, a los amigos.

-Marco está muerto- rompió el silencio Jean

-qué, pero… ¿Cómo, que le paso? -

-no sabemos, como murió- Bertholdht, solo miro a Reiner, con culpa, y cabizbajo, y Annie ni como decir que estaba peor, haciendo que el momento fuera incómodo para todos. Este momento fue roto cuando llegaron con los uniformes de los jóvenes,

-sabes que estoy, contigo- Bertholdht se acercó, a Annie, abrazándola por la espalda, Annie, se sonrojo a mas no poder, y se soltó y siguió a los demás. Bertholdht, se quedó parado hasta, que lo llamaron, para que sugieran, con el recorrido. La instrucción para la siguiente expedición, arranco al siguiente día. Pero como poderse concentrar, si te la pasas pensando en la chica que te gusta, ese era el caso, de Bertholdht, tenía entr años de amar a Annie con todo, su corazón, y no se le había confesado por miedo, si no por temor a su respuesta.

"5 días después"

Era una noche obscura, en el cuartel de reconocimiento, todos, estaban dormidos, ningún ruido, estaba presente. Cuando vemos a nuestro colosal favorito, caminar, por los pasillos del cuartel, había veces en que perdía el sueño, asi que decidió, ir a la cocina por algo de beber, y pues solo había té negro, y nada más.

\- ¿que acaso en el escuadrón no hay presupuesto para comprar otra cosa, que no sea el horrible té negro del capitán? - Bertholdht, regreso molesto por la falta de algo delicioso, si estuviera en su hacienda, abría, de todo. Después de intentar regresar a dormir, en vano, decidió explorar un poco el cuartel, se dio cuenta de que era mas grande, por dentro que por fuera. Cuando por una de las ventanas, ve a Annie afuera, sentada en una banca, extrañado, decidió salir, y hacerle compañía.

-tampoco no puedes, dormir- annie volteo, y vio a Bertholdht, caminado a ella.

-no es que la noche. Está un poco pesada- dijo volviendo a mirar al exterior, señalándole a Bertholdht que se sentara. - y me da miedo- termino annie, poniéndose en posición fetal.

-un segundo, ¿tú con miedo? - exclamo Bertholdht con asombro, puesto que era la chica, que a cualquiera le podía demostrar, que no le daba miedo.

-sí, aunque no lo creas, me da miedo-

-pero, si tu nos ganas, a Eren, a Reiner, y a mí, ¿Por qué te da miedo? - pregunto extrañado.

-pues, es porque mi papá, a veces me hacía entrenar en las noches, y salían, animales, y había ruidos, que me daban mucho miedo, bueno que aún me dan miedo. -

De momento a otro, el silencio, cayo por un rato haciendo que fuera más incómodo. Hasta que Bertholdht, decidió romper el silencio.

-y dime annie, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien? - pregunto Bertholdht, haciendo que Annie lo mirara, sonrojada.

-pues… creo que… bueno… si hay una persona que hace que mi corazón lata como un loco, pero me da miedo que no me corresponda, siento que, por como soy se asustaría, no soy amable, ni linda, y ni siquiera soy humana. -

-pues linda si eres, humana, aun, y también eres amable-

\- ¿soy amable? - pregunto con ironía

\- si eres amable, cuando le dices alguien amablemente, que te deje en paz, antes de herirlo- dijo aguantándose la risa. Hasta que se dio cuenta, que Annie se molestó asustándose.

-mejor, dime tu Bertholdht ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? -

\- pues estoy, enamorado, de alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no siento que sea alguien, para ella-

-Pero si tu eres, lindo amable, generoso, que chica no se enamoraría de ti-

-es que ella creció, siendo dura, y que no le importara nada, todo debido a su padre, que fue el culpable-

-pero ¿por qué no le dices, lo que sientes? -

-no es tan sencillo annie, si ella me llegara aceptar, dime ¿Qué haría si ella descubre que soy el asesino de mas de la mitad, de la humanidad? - annie no pudo decir nada antes las palabras de Bertholdht **\- EXACTO, NO TENGO OPORTUNIDAD, DE QUE ALGUIEN ME AME, NADIE ME AMARÍA-**

 **\- ¡CLARO QUE SI HABRÍA, ALGUIEN QUE TE AMARA, INCLUSO, CON TU PASADO NO LE IMPORTARÍA! -**

Annie se levanto molesta, por el comentario de Bertholdht, haciendo que el se pusiera de pie.

-asi, ¿quién podría amarme, con los pecados que tengo encima? -

 **\- ¡YO SÉ QUE, SI HAY, ALGUIEN Y TE LO PUEDO DEMOSTRAR! -**

 **\- ¡ASI DIM…! -** Bertholdht, ya no pudo seguir con su oración ya que annie lo tomo del cuello, dándole un beso…

" **Continuara…"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo: Holo Chicos estamos de vuelta jejejejejeje los dejare con la intriga en esta ocacion, el miercoles esta el siguiente capitulo junto con la nueva historia de amor amnésico, y no se les olvide dejar su comentario y gracias a issacaballerog94, por su comentario-**

 **A.T.K: TERMINA EL CAPITULO! – me mira con furia y sacando su katana**

 **Yo:no en el siguiente se viene una sorpresa_**

 **A.T.K: CON UNA M***DA ACABA EL CAPITULO- se empieza a acercar**

 **Yo: oblígame- de momento a otro me persigue con la katana-ESPERO QUE SOBREVIVA AHHHHHHHHHH-**

 **A.T.K: PARATE AHÍ EST****DA MOCOSA¡-**

 **YO: AHHHHHHH! NO QUIERO MORIR, BUENO ME VOY, SOLO DEJANDO ESTA PREGUNTA ¿QUÉ REACCION TENDRA BERT CON EL BESO DE ANNIE?, ¿ANNIE LO BESO POR AMOR, O SOLO POR CALLARLE LA BOCA?, ¿VOY A SOBREVIVIR A ESTA LOCA?, ¿ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO CON VOZ DE COMERCIAL? ME VOY BESOS SINESTROS Y SONRISAS OBSCURAS BYE.** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH– empiezo a zigzaguear, por mi vida**


End file.
